


Fireflies

by deer_tokki



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_tokki/pseuds/deer_tokki
Summary: What are these small lights? They are dreams.





	

Everything was dark, there was no light source other than the stars and the moonlight that shined upon the grass swaying gently in the breeze that also ruffled Jinki’s hair. He had a glass jar in his hand big enough to fit his whole hand inside of it. Jinki was glad he’d been able to find a perfect sized glass.

Jinki raised the jar higher, capturing the small lights that danced in the breeze, flying freely in the sky and disappearing into the darkness of the woods. But still, Jinki’s got a significant number of small lights, his jar almost full. He sat down on the grass, sealing the jar tightly so the lights wouldn’t escape.

“What are those bright little things?”

Giggling, Jinki raised the jar, shaking it lightly and making the lights sway around.

“Dreams.” he said looking at Minho who frowned, looking closely at the jar.

Jinki happily passed the container to the younger boy who grabbed it with both hands, lights going through his fingers.

“You mean all these lights are dreams?” Minho asked eyeing the jar. 

“Yeah, and those too.” he said pointing up, the lights flying across the field, disappearing into the endless darkness. “My mother told me that if we catch them, our dreams will come true.”

“Oh, but how do you know that these are yours?”

“I don’t know, we’re not supposed to know. We catch them and we hope it comes true. And if it does, the person will be happy.”

The younger boy nodded, staring intently at the lights inside the jar. “But why keep them? I mean, wouldn’t be better to set them free? So your dreams would be free to come true.”

Jinki looked at Minho and then at the jar in his hands. It made sense, keeping the dreams to himself wouldn’t make them come true. He took the jar from Minho’s hands and uncapped it, setting the lights free.  They escaped from the jar quickly, flying away.

“You’re right. I have to let them be free to come true.”

Minho smiled and nodded, lacing his fingers with Jinki’s.

 

–

 

Jinki looked at the sky and smiled, watching the fireflies flying in the sky. Bright dots that disappeared into the huge dark sky in front of him, mingling with the stars. A breeze passed by him, ruffling his hair even more, and Jinki chuckled.

“What are you laughing at?”

Before he could fully turn to meet the source of the voice, he was met with long arms circling his waist and a broad, warm chest against his back.

“Do you remember this?”

Minho looked where Jinki was pointing at, and seeing at the fireflies, he smiled. “The little lights of dreams.”

“You were right, you know?” Jinki said, his fingers interlacing with Minho’s. “On how setting them free would make my dreams come true.”

“Really? And you got what you wanted?”

“Yes, everything I ever wanted.”

“And what was that?”

Jinki turned around in Minho’s arms, hugging the younger man. “You.”

The younger man laughed. “You always had me,” he said, pressing his lips against Jinki’s and kissing him briefly. “I was always yours and you never needed fireflies to have me.”

“I didn’t know it at the time, but this is not important. What matters is that my dreams came true and now I am happy.”

“And that’s the most important thing, being happy. All the lights that belonged to me that night were dreams about having you next to me and dreams about you being happy with me.”

“So, we wanted the same thing.”

“The dreams that we share are the dreams that come true.”

Jinki laughed and hugged Minho tight.

 

He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d have Minho by his side and if they would be happy together as they were had he kept the lights to himself. Maybe it was a silly thing, but as Jinki watched at the fireflies again, he was convinced that his mother was right. Those little lights were dreams and setting them free for his dreams to come true was the best decision.


End file.
